Sword Art Online 2,0
by Laughing.Thalia
Summary: "We need to test their mental stability." A mysterious woman spoke. "And how do you propose we do that?" "Put them in a game where they can't find the log out button. Tell them if they die in the game they die in reality. Make another Sword Art Online except this time...Make it fake." "We can call it Sword Art Online 2.0." "I have a feeling this is going to go horribly wrong."
1. Prologue

**A/N: I just finished watching Sword Art Online II and I'M CRYING SO HARD OH MY GODS! Okay this is my first SAO Fic so sorry if I get characteristics wrong also I won't be doing that thing Asuna does where there's a long pause while she has a monologue in her head, Kirito won't have long mind monologues either and yui will be mentioned a lot but not actually in it because the douches who invented the thing that's about to be discussed didn't program in any openings for poor Yui so she's stuff in Alfheim (How do I spell that).**

 **Prologue** **(BTW some high ups at that game monitoring company are having this conversation)**

" _We need to test their mental stability." A mysterious woman dress in a white pantsuit spoke professionally, she had short styled hair a lot like Asuna's mother but it was blond, she also wore bright red lipstick which added some colour to her otherwise bland demeanour. She sat at a table across from her associate._

" _And how do you propose we do that?" Her associate, a mysterious man in a dark suit and a black tie asked._

 _The woman answered "Put them in a game where they can't find the log out button. Tell them if they die in the game they die in reality. Make another Sword Art Online except this time... make it fake."_

 _The man replied "So trick a bunch of traumatised teens-"_

 _The red lipped woman interrupted him "Some of those people were adults."_

" _Fine then, trick a bunch of traumatised people into thinking they're stuck back in SAO? That seems like a terrible idea."_

" _What do you want me to do? Take a survey?" The woman asked sarcastically_

" _Well that's sounding better than your idea!"_

 _Another man joined in the conversation, someone who was higher up than both of them "I say we design this fake SAO. Whoever 'dies' logs out, whoever kills, well we'll have to come up with some punishment or therapy or something. I want the best of the best working on this; we can't have any glitches, if this goes wrong...well let's just say it can't go wrong."_

" _We can call it Sword Art Online 2.0." The man proposed realising he couldn't go against the third party_

 _The woman smiled, her red lipstick catching in the light and glimmering, she whispered "Link start."_

 _The three shook hands and left the meeting room departing from the building and thrusting themselves into the cold night air and the almost empty parking lot. The only thing left was each of their cars until they got into them and drove away._

 _The man sighed and mumbled to himself as he drove "This is not a good idea. I have a feeling this is going to go horribly, horribly wrong."_

 **A/N: Ever since they escaped SAO I've wanted to see how everyone would react if they were shoved back in there so I decided instead of looking for fics by other people about it I'd just make my own. Maybe I should still look at others though ... for inspiration.**


	2. Victoria Sponge and Pencils

**A/N: Here it is! Chapter one seeing as prologues don't count as chapters! Thanks to all the followers and favouriters and reviewers so far I was surprised to get any with only my prologue to go on! Okay so here's ow the format will be at least for the first few chapters. It's going to cut from Kirito 3** **rd** **person POV to those mysterious men and woman from the prologue and then when They are actually in SAO 2.0 it will also cut to Sugu/Leafa, Yui and Sinon's 3** **rd** **Person POV out in the real world or in Alfheim. Enjoy the chapter and be sure to review!**

 _Friday 4:00 PM_

Kikuoka Seijirou handed Kazuto a bland looking disc case "My superiors were wondering if you and your SAO buddies could beta test this new game for them. They said SAO survivors only though so you can't invite your sister, Sinon or your other MMO friends?"

"Yeah sure I'm sure they'd love to beta it with me."

"Okay can you sin this?" He handed Kirito a form

"What is it?"

"Oh it's the same as the contract you signed for SAO when you betaed it."

"Oh okay," He picked up a pencil from the desk and signed everywhere he needed to then Kazuto looked at the blank case and asked "How comes my Alfheim and Gun Gale friends can't beta as well?"

"To be honest I'm not sure, I did ask my boss but apparently she doesn't know either. The order came from really high up like my boss' boss' boss!"

"Well at least tell me what it's called!" Kazuto fiddle with the pencil twirling it in his hands under the table

"It doesn't have a title yet, although people around the office have taken to calling it… Sword Art Online 2.0 or just 2.0 for short. It is quite similar to SAO and the System mimics the Cardinal system in many ways although hopefully there won't be a dead guys consciousness hanging about giving people advice and whatnot!" Kikuoka laughed and took a bite of some Victoria sponge cake that Kirito hadn't noticed before.

"mmm?" Kazuto narrowed his eyes in an expression that basically scream 'are you being serious' and pointed at the slice "When did that cake get there? And why didn't you offer any to me?" He bit on the end of his pencil without realising he was doing so.

Kikuoka froze with the fork he was using still in his mouth "Oh Imsorwry." He apologised in a muffled voice spraying crumbs onto his desk, he swallowed quickly and then continued "This was the last slice! Although it looks like you're enjoying that pencil just fine."

Kazuto blushed and snatched the pencil away from his mouth then sighed and grumbled "It's okay, it's not like I risked my life to investigate Gun Gale Online for you or anything."

"And we are very grateful for that, I will pay you back with any cake you want! And you can have the whole thing if you want not just a slice!"

Kazuto resumed his 'are you serious' stare "You know what? Forget it. Just give me the game and give me the basics."

"It's a virtual MMO which btw I double checked Yui isn't compatible so I suggest you don't try and bring her as well. Okay it's basically SAO, there are 100 levels, main differences are the floors are going downwards instead of up and it's not a floating castle in the sky so much just the exact same castle on land. I think they're trying to design it so that if you walk far enough you can walk into another game! If they figure it out all Online MMO's would be even _more_ connected!"

"That does sound like a cool idea." He thought about it for a second wondering if maybe he and Agil and some guys from school should have a go at it but then remembered why he was there in the first place "Is it skill based or Level Based?"

"uuum, he glanced at a file on his desk scanning for information "Level based and Skill based. Certain moves require a certain Level or skill it just depends. By the way the servers don't go up until tomorrow at 6:30 PM so you can't go in until then."

"Oh okay," He glanced at the clock behind Kikuoka and saw that it said 4:45 PM, his eyes widened "Oh no!"

"What?"

"I was supposed to meet Asuna and the others in Alfheim 15 minutes ago! They're gonna be so mad I'm late, we're supposed to be questing!"

"Well go! I don't want to get you in trouble with your girlfriend."He handed him the MMO and shooed Kirito out of his office. Just as the door was about to close Kikuoka shouted "Oh one more thing!" Kazuto popped his head around the door again "Don't tell the other kids at your school."

"Okay I won't, Bye!" and then he continued out the door.

Now some of the employees had heard an SAO player was coming, they didn't know who or why but one of them decided to play a practical joke on them or at least _he_ thought it was a joke it really wasn't funny. He dressed up as a member of the laughing coffin with a black cloak and the white logo on the breast, he also had a kendo sword he had wrapped in tin foil to look shiny like a real sword. A lot of the others had told him not to do it but he wouldn't listen to them and so he continued with his plan much to the others distain. When he heard Kazuto say bye he grinned, this was his moment. He stepped silently out from where he was hiding and laughed as crazily as he could thinking the SAO player would jump maybe yell and then it would be over unfortunately for him he got the yelling part right, what he didn't take into account was that Kazuto would jab a pencil with all his might into his shoulder and actually get at least 4 inches in. They both screamed at each other Kirito out of fear and shock and he out of pain. The man pulled back his hood and yelled and Kazuto "Duuuuuude!?" he gestured to his arm "Why?!"

"What the hell man! Why would you do that! Laughing Coffin was a murder guild filled with red playing killers and you expect me react in any other way then attacking you?!" He took a deep breath and turned to a large crowd next to him "Someone take this man to the hospital." The he walked to the elevator and took it down to the ground floor before striding across the lounge and stepping out into the sunny street. _The real life sun on the real life street._ Sometimes Kazuto found it hard to believe those two years he had spent in SAO had been virtual, the sun that he and Asuna had slept under that day hadn't been real, Lisbeth's heat from her hand that day in the Dragons nest hadn't been real, Sachi's tears as she cried under the bridge hadn't been real, the warmth of holding Yui in his arms wasn't real, heck Yui herself wasn't real. Sometimes that one simple fact killed him, I mean if- no _when_ he and Asuna got married and had real kids what would they do with Yui? They couldn't just _leave_ her, they _definitely_ couldn't _delete_ her but it's not like they could raise her alongside their _real_ child, could they? He sighed for the umpteenth time that day; he was only 16 why did he have to deal with this crap.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to review and show some support and to follow so you can catch the next update!**


	3. Special Treatment

**A/N: And back to mysterious woman and mysterious man.**

 **BTW I'm going to reupload the last chapter but the only thing I changed is that I added a time and date. You don't need to reread it just know the prologue happened months before any of the rest of the story.**

 **The meeting in the last chapter started at 4 on a Friday and ended at 4:45. Kirito was supposed to meet everyone to quest at 4:30 but was late because he got held up in the meeting. This meeting is happening at the same time as Kirito's meeting. That's all you need to know!**

 _Friday 4:30 PM_

" _What about Kirito Mam?" The man who I will now refer to Man no.1 asked_

 _The mysterious women scoffed "What_ about _Kirito?"_

" _Well he has a habit of figuring stuff out. What if he figures this out?"_

" _Figures what out? There's nothing_ to _figure out, as soon as he puts that nerve gear on he's trapped it's not like Alfheim he can't jump between both worlds."_

" _What if he figures it out before hand? I mean what was it you told everyone else?"_

" _Well Kirito and his friends were told they were Beta testing a new game, everyone else however was told they were getting a mental check up and this is the best way of finding out if SAO had any permanent damage on their minds." She seemed deep in thought for a moment "Although now that you mention it maybe we should give Kirito some special treatment."_

" _We should?" Man no. 1 asked confused at her sudden change of heart_

" _Yes we should. While Kirito is in that meeting with I want us to use the data collected from Sugou Nobuyuki's 300 guinea pigs to take a quick peek at his memories, get that dead girl with blue hair to appear and torment him as to why she's dead."_

" _Blue hair? Um could you be more specific?"_

" _Sasha or Sashi or something. She was part of Kirito's first guild. In fact get the whole guild I'm pretty sure they all died."_

" _Oh you mean Sachi? Okay I'll see what I can do about that." He jotted all this down on a note pad and then looked back up at the woman "Anything else?"_

" _That will be all for now but I'll call you within the next 12 hours if I want anything else." She stood up and left_

 _Man no. 1 sighed, he really hated his job. Slowly he put all his belongings into his briefcase and locked it with the finger print scanner. "Time to do some digging."_


End file.
